1. Technical Field
The present invention is related generally to hand tools. More particularly, the present invention is related to adjustable wrenches. Specifically, the present invention is related to an adjustable wrench which is configured to facilitate rapid adjustment and effective tightening of the jaws.
2. Background Information
A large variety of adjustable wrenches have been proposed during the last century or so. A large number of these include a handle with a fixed jaw and an adjustable jaw which moves toward or away from the fixed jaw to adjust the size of the gap therebetween for receiving therein a nut, bolt head or the like. Some of these adjustable wrenches have also incorporated an additional pivoting handle which may or may not result in a pliers-like concept. Adjustable wrenches, often referred to as crescent wrenches, very often utilize a worm gear for the purpose of adjusting the jaws. Other adjustable wrenches have eliminated this worm gear, replacing it with a locking plate or the like having teeth thereon which are configured to engage or disengage from teeth on the adjustable jaw in order to respectively secure the adjustable jaw in a given position or allow it to be adjusted. Some of these types of wrenches have springs which bias the jaws either apart from one another or toward one another. Although these many types of adjustable wrenches have addressed various problems in the art, there is still room for improvement, which the present adjustable wrench offers.